1. Field
The following description relates to a variable inductance inductor and a variable inductance inductor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Inductance refers to property of an electrical conductor in which a flow of current may be disturbed by a change in a magnetic field created in or around a coil. Inductance may be increased as a frequency of a voltage flowing in a coil pattern and a length of the coil pattern is increased. An element that implements the above-mentioned inductance is referred to as an inductor, manufactured and used as a wound inductor, a stack-based inductor, or a thin film-based inductor depending on an application thereof.
However, because a typical inductor has fixed inductance, it may have a disadvantage in that it is impossible to reversibly adjust desired inductance other than by using a method for exchanging the inductor itself when the inductor is used to match electronic elements. To solve the above-mentioned disadvantage, research into implementing a variable inductance inductor has recently been undertaken